He Called Me Yesterday, Just to Say Hey
by BackTo1955
Summary: sequel to It Changed, Again? Seven years after Spike leaves Griff behind in jail, Spike gets a call from the friend she tried to forget. It's only going to be one chapter :


_"I die,_

_Every time I find a piece of him in corners of my mind,_

_So I washed it all away._

_And time,_

_It took me time,_

_But I had left those memories back and far behind._

_He called me yesterday,_

_Just to say hey."_

_-Hey by Mandy Moore_

New 2022

November 5 ;)

6:05 p.m.

"Hold on, I have another call." Spike switched lines on her screen phone, and put down her new nail polish. "Hello?" the screen changed from a middle aged man to another man that was around her age. Underneath sentences started to form: "Griff Tannen..."

"Spike?"

"Griff?" the now twenty five year old's jaw dropped in surprise to have such an unexpected call. "Hold on one minute."

A client in her new business of Spike Hoverboards came back on the line, loosing patience. "Excuse me, I have an important call on the other line, good bye... Hello?"

"Spike?" Griff's sounded exactly the same as it had seven years ago. He looked the same too.

"I'm surprised you remembered my nickname." she said breathlessly. She didn't understand why she felt so excited all of a sudden. In the seven years they were apart, Leslie O'Malley decided to forget about Griff and their adventures in 2015 when she escaped to Los Angeles.

"It's written on my Hoverboard." Griff pointed out, then he held up something he had in his hand, which was indeed a Spike Hoverboard. Surprised by him again, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"So... why did you call?" she finally asked, but she was sure she already knew the answer. She sat back on her couch on the seventh floor and closed her nail polish container. Looking out at the city below her, she waited for his to answer.

"Just to say hey. So... Hey." he gave her a flashback:

"Don't go telling me to shut up! So... shut up!" his angry voice from back then bounced around her head until she shook it away. She had so many different visions like that, but she was sure some of them were just dreams she had because they had never happened.

"Really? That's all?" Spike was surprised. She was sure he would have asked her why she left him in jail so many years ago.

"And to... catch up on things. All I know is you're pretty rich in Los Angeles because of these Hoverboards."

"Yeah... what about you? You're... uh... free now?" she said. Spike knew that Griff wasn't that bright, and she didn't want to give him any ideas. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked at something she couldn't see on the screen.

"Yeah, but I have to continue in Gramps' Auto Dealing."

"Oh... you mean like we did before we got arrested?" she bit her lip and poked a hole in her couch with her spike as she said that. Slowly she drew her hand towards herself so the fabric ripped apart.

"Right, exactly," he said. "At least it puts cheese on the table."

"You mean, 'Puts bread on the table' you-" she was about to call him an idiot, but she didn't want them to start acting like they used to when they were younger again.

"You were going to yell at me again, weren't you..." she could see a smile coming up on his face.

"Don't go telling me I'm predictable again." She threatened, ripping the fabric even deeper.

"Remember that challenge you made?" Griff changed the subject so quickly that it took Spike by surprise.

"Yes," she said, suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, I did make a gang. We all have Spike Hoverboards." Spike felt a sudden jolt of surprise. She didn't like the fact that he was surprising her so much. She regained her control over herself and cleared her throat.

"Really? Glad to know you like the hoverboards."

"Do YOU have a gang?" he asked. "What a moron." Spike thought to herself.

"No, but I have a group of employees. Is that good enough for you?"

He started to laugh. "Good you're starting to sound mad."

"Oh, is that why you called? To make me mad?" she should have known.

"No, it's just that no one but Gramps has been yelling at me for a while." He said and it was true.

"How is that Butthead, anyway?" she switched the conversation again, and pulled her spike out from the couch.

"Do you even care?" Griff sounded like he didn't care at all. He almost looked as if he was getting restless. Shifting in his chair gave it away.

"Not really." She confessed. "So... anything else that you want to say?"

Griff pretended to cough and say something in between, but she could honestly not understand what he said.

"Well, uh, are you stopping by Hill Valley any time soon? Just asking... you know, yeah, I just wanted to know, because, yeah, you know, I live here still, and yeah..."

Spike was astonished. So astonished, in fact, that she almost laughed out loud, but no sound came out of her mouth. She had never heard Griff ramble on and on before. She found herself thinking that it would be fun if she just sat there and let him go on and on, but she quickly changed her mind. "Well, I've been searching for a place to go to. Maybe I will stop by this weekend." She said when her voice came back.

"Oh, well, that's cool, I was just wondering because, you know, I still live here, and-"

"Would you shut up, Griff?" Spike said, ignoring her deja vous feeling. "You're babbling like a dork."

"Yeah I know." He sighed again, and she suddenly realized he sounded a little stressed.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" she knew she sounded eighteen again, but she let herself go as she bit her lip nervously. She knew Griff so well, and now she remembered.

"Uh... what do you mean?" the confusion in his voice returned, just like she remembered.

"In the name of Biff," she walked up to the screen, smiled sweetly, then she started to whack it a few times. "Hello? Anybody home?" she rolled her eyes. "I'll just ask instead." She took a deep breath. "Do you want to meet up this weekend?"

Griff seemed to be stuck in shock, unable to think of anything to say. "Come on, it would be... interesting."

"Interesting? Just interesting?" Griff finally found his voice again.

"Yeah... it's been a long time since we've seen each other. I haven't been in Hill Valley in a while either." She took a long look around Los Angeles from the window. "It will be good to be back."

"It will be good to have you back." Spike had never heard Griff say anything in a voice like that before. She tried to fight it with all her might, but at last she smiled.

"Good to hear. Well, um, I guess I'll see you later..."

"Yeah..." there was another small silence between them, and then they both turned off the phone at the same time.


End file.
